Filling systems for a fluid storage tank, such as a fuel tank, are sometimes configured to retain gaseous vapors and to prevent fluid spills due to overfilling. Fluid and vapor retention typically requires the use of one or more reliable and durable seals.
Fuel fill systems, such as on vehicles, typically include a fuel tank with a fill pipe extending therefrom. A fuel fill nozzle is inserted into the fill pipe, and fuel is dispensed to refill the fuel tank. A sealing arrangement between the fuel fill nozzle and the fill pipe can be used as part of a system to control refueling vapor.